dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dodoria
|Date of death=December 18th, Age 762 |Race = Unknown |Occupation=Commander / General |Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization |FamConnect = Frieza (boss) Zarbon (cohort) Cui (cohort)}} Dodoria is an alien character and villain in the manga, Dragon Ball, and the anime, Dragon Ball Z, and makes brief comebacks in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and in Dragon Ball GT. He is a high-ranking henchman of Frieza under the Planet Trade Organization. His name comes from the Japanese word for the durian fruit. Appearance and personality Dodoria has a rather brash and vulgar demeanor in sharp contrast to the more refined attitude seen in his comrade, Zarbon. He is an overweight, pink, and round alien warrior. He has protruding spikes on his arms and head. He also wears the common Battle Armor that most of Frieza's men have, including the shoulder pads and a green scouter. In the manga, Dodoria has only three fingers per hand while he has five fingers in the anime. Biography Bardock Special Dodoria is shown as one of Frieza's top two henchmen, the other being Zarbon. Within Frieza's majestic ship, they attend to matters at hand. The most recent news is the power that the Saiyans are quickly gaining. Zarbon warns Frieza of the Saiyan threat and advises him that it would be smart to eradicate them before they become a threat to his huge empire. Dodoria is sent to planet Meat to eradicate Bardock and his team of fighters (Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, and Tora) along with a group of his elites. Dodoria and his henchmen are successful in killing most of the team but Dodoria carelessly leaves Bardock alive after delivering one heavily powerful Mouth Energy Wave at him. Bardock is so battered and beaten, he is left limping after Dodoria's onslaught. Dodoria later returns to Frieza. Zarbon warns him of his recklessness and Dodoria's negligence angers Frieza. However, Frieza reassures him that it will not be necessary to kill Bardock separately since he has decided to destroy the entire Saiyan race. Bardock tries to relay the message about Frieza's attack but nobody believes him. Bardock challenges Frieza alone, but ultimately shares the fate of his planet when it, along with all its inhabitants are obliterated. Dodoria and Zarbon are the only two surviving witnesses to Frieza's powerful blast, as the rest of Frieza's fighters who were present were caught in the attack, since they had been sent out to hold down Bardock. Namek Saga Dodoria accompanies Zarbon alongside their master Frieza to Planet Namek in search of the planet's Dragon Balls, which Frieza plans to use to gain immortality, thus maintaining his dominance in the universe. Dodoria is able to help him collect most of the Dragon Balls by mercilessly slaughtering the Namekians as a means to extract information from them. Vegeta soon shows up on Planet Namek with his own desire to find the Dragon Balls, and quickly kills Cui, who was sent to dispose of Vegeta. As he does so, Dodoria's scouter runs wild, telling him that Vegeta's power level is 24,000, which Dodoria dismisses as a malfunction given that would have meant Vegeta was stronger than him. At the same time, a group of three Namekian warriors arrive to save the survivors of Frieza's most recent attack. Dodoria reads the Namekian warriors' power levels as lower than Frieza's soldiers, and proceeds to mock them. However, the group of Namekians power up and kill Frieza's low-level minions easily, confusing Dodoria. Dodoria makes quick work of the three on Frieza's orders, brutally slaughtering the Namekians without mercy. In the hopes of preventing further bloodshed, the surviving Namekian elder Moori reveals the location of the Dragon Ball. Frieza asks him to reveal the location of the other villages as payment for Moori's earlier destruction of their scouters. Moori refuses and orders Cargo and Dende to run away while he buys them time. Dodoria kills Cargo (in the manga this was actually Frieza's doing) with a blast over Moori's shoulder, and then grabs Moori in a choke hold before brutally cracking his neck. As Dodoria moves along to finish Dende, Gohan in a rage intervenes by kicking Dodoria into a Namekian house, thus Krillin and Gohan save the young Namekian. Dodoria, enraged by their interference, is ordered by Frieza to pursue them. Dodoria catches up to the three of them quite swiftly, briefly managing to capture Krillin. However, he is halted by the temporary blindness that Krillin's Solar Flare attack induces, allowing them to seek refuge. Once Dodoria comes to his senses, he unleashes his Maximum Buster, demolishing the land below. Convinced that this onslaught was enough to finish Krillin, Dodoria makes his return to Frieza, apparently not noticing that Krillin had survived his attack by floating high above him. As he makes his way back to Frieza, Dodoria is attacked and forced into the waters below by an unknown force. Upon surfacing, he finds his assailant to have been none other than Vegeta, who has now decided to betray Frieza to achieve immortality and destroy Frieza, and conquer the universe. Dodoria encourages him to run away while he can, but Vegeta decides to challenge Dodoria instead. Angered by Vegeta's confidence, Dodoria attempts to finish Vegeta quickly with the Maximum Buster. Easily avoiding the attacks, Vegeta forces Dodoria into submission. Dodoria also realizes the true extent of Vegeta's power after remembering the time when Vegeta's powering up caused Zarbon's scouter to break, and attempts to get a scouter from Vegeta, only for the latter to decide to crush it under his feet. In an attempt to save himself, Dodoria tries to bargain with Vegeta, offering to tell the secret behind the destruction of the Saiyan homeworld. Vegeta takes him up on the offer and releases Dodoria, who informs Vegeta of the planet's true fate, and at the same time takes the opportunity to try and fly back to Frieza. Vegeta, however, is not in a forgiving mood and ruthlessly eliminates the fleeing Dodoria with a large energy blast. Frieza Saga Dodoria appears in the Frieza Saga through flashbacks. In one scene, he is seen beside Zarbon and Frieza when King Vegeta is revolting and attacking the ship. Frieza kills King Vegeta, while Zarbon and Dodoria bear witness. Another scene shows Zarbon, Dodoria, and Frieza insulting the remaining Saiyans. After Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz return from their conquest on Planet Shikk, they are met with pity rather than accommodation by Frieza and his top henchmen. Nappa nearly loses control and tries to attack Frieza along with Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against them. Dodoria never spoke in the flashbacks. By this time in the original series, Funimation had taken over doing the voices. Super 17 Saga Zarbon and Dodoria return from Hell in Dragon Ball GT. Similar to his brief escape in the movie Fusion Reborn, Dodoria escapes from Hell alongside Zarbon and they wreak havoc with all the other villains in the Super 17 Saga. However, he is defeated again and sent back when the Z Fighters come to face all of the previously defeated foes. ''Episode of Bardock'' Dodoria makes a brief appearance in the first chapter of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, during Bardock's failed last stand against Frieza. It is interesting to note that unlike in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Zarbon and Dodoria are actually alongside Frieza when he blows up Planet Vegeta (in the special, they stay inside the ship). Power level Dodoria is stated to have a power level of 22,000 in Daizenshuu 7 (Vegeta, who defeated him, had a power level of 24,000 according to the Kanzenban edition of the manga). His power level is also 22,000 in the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and in the Super Famicom game Legend of the Super Saiyan, but it is only 21,500 in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden. Special abilities Dodoria uses his brute force to overpower his opponents. He is intelligent, but his anger seems to get the best of him at times. Dodoria has the generic powers that many other Dragon Ball characters share, including the ability to throw numerous exceptionally powerful rapid blasts. He can also emit blasts from his mouth as well, most commonly known as Mouth Energy Waves. The most noticeable trait that Dodoria has is his ability to throw his weight around. He is extremely fast for his rotund body and he can perform multiple spins and aerial strikes regardless of his size. Maximum Buster The Maximum Buster is an orange beam used by Dodoria in the Namek Saga. He first uses it in an attempt to kill Krillin, Gohan, and Dende in one blast. They are able to avoid that attack and go unnoticed by Dodoria who assumes they are dead. It is later used in an attempt to destroy Vegeta, again to no avail. The technique is performed by holding both hands in the air and charging up a large ball of energy, eventually unleashing a huge beam. The technique's name is derived from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. This is Dodoria's Ultimate Blast. It is named Dodoria Beam in Budokai 1 and Full Power Energy Wave in Legend of the Super Saiyan, Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2. Other appearing techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Dodoria Big Blaster' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Named in the ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, and also used in the RPG game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan and when summoned in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Dodoria's Blow' – Used to kill one of the three Namekian warriors from Moori's village. *'Dodoria Head Breaker' – Used to kill one of the three Namekian warriors from Moori's village. *'Energy Cannon' – A Mouth Energy Wave used to attack Bardock on planet Meat and to kill one of the three Namekian warriors from Moori's village on planet Namek. *'Tri-Form' – Only used in anime fillers. *'Dodoria Typhoon' – A grapple toss used by Dodoriain Budokai 1. *'Dodoria Ultra Spike' – Dodoria kicks the opponent up in the air, and then kicks them and punches them down again. Used in Budokai 1. *'Exploding Wave' – One of Dodoria's techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. *'Gatling Head Breaker' – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'False Courage' – One of Dodoria's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Pump Up' – One of Dodoria's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances Dodoria is a boss in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In Legend of the Super Saiyan, the boss fight ensues after he destroys the team's spaceship. In those video games, Dodoria gets color edits that appear as recurring foes: the golden Kabosu (カーボス) in Gekishin Freeza, and the teal Gorman (ゴーマン; called "Dren" or "Jaklu" in English versions) and the golden Aprico (アプリコ; called "Bobo" or "Ghoko" in English versions) in Legend of the Super Saiyan. Dodoria is a playable character in numerous Dragon Ball Z video games, some of which include Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, and Dragon Ball Heroes. He is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Dodoria appears brainwashed by Towa during a Time Machine Quest in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Yukitoshi Hori (Dragon Ball Z), Takashi Nagasako (Dragon Ball Kai & Episode of Bardock) *Ocean Group Dub: Ward Perry *FUNimation Dub: Chris Forbis (Dragon Ball Z and video games through 2007), Mike McFarland (Dragon Ball: Raging Blast), John Swasey (Dragon Ball Z Kai and video games from Raging Blast 2 onwards) *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *German Dub: Helmut Gauss *Italian Dub: Luca Bottale *French Dub: Pierre Trabaud *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Brazilian Dub: Gilberto Baroli Trivia *Dodoria, along with Zarbon, is the first and final villain to appear onscreen in the history of all Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. When looking at the timeline chronologically, the first movie to take place is the Bardock - The Father of Goku TV Special, where Zarbon and Dodoria appear first (not counting Vegeta, who switches sides). In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT (episode 64), Zarbon and Dodoria are the final villains to appear onscreen when Goku remembers all the villains who escaped from Hell. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters